whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cashew Choose
|name = The Cashew Choose}} =Last Time= Eleven guests enter the mansion, but soon, one is killed. The remaining ten have to use their wits and courage to overcome the murder... and the murderer. The killer is still out there, and he or she will not stop killing until there is only the killer and the one luck survivor. The survivor will be one of the contestants, but the contestants must figure out... Whodunnit? =Investagation= Dining Room At 7.30, Nick sits at the breakfast table alone with a beer bottle in his hand. A cloaked figure is seen enter the kitchen and then leaving. Nick walks into the kitchen and comes back to the dinning table. He sits down with his back to the cloaked figure, and starts drinking the beer. As Nick starts coughing, the lights go out. When they come back on, Nick is tied to the chair, with a rag in his mouth. Foyer The remaining ten contestants lazily come down the stairs, not wanting to get up after having to figure out a murder. "Good morning!" Wilson said, his voice was chipper. "It is a new day, and I hope you all had a great night's rest! Especially you, Steven, and you, Ni-" He stopped short and looked around. "Where is Nick?" The group looked around. "I guess he must be a late sleeper!" Wilson smiled. "Now, if you will follow me into the dining room, you can enjoy a nice steaming breakfast." Wilson stated as opened up the doors to the dining room and the group gasped. Nick was on the ground, eyes to the ceiling. "Oh my... Alright, everyone, back into the foyer. Go on, back in now." Wilson said before walking into the dining room. He soon after walked out, looking about the group. "It seems that the killer has struck again. To not waste any time, you must choose your location quickly. I will be back soon to ask you where you wish to investigate." The contestants went back into their small groups again. As soon as Wilson came back, the groups knew exactly where they wished to go. "Alright, who would wish to follow Alice to the morgue?" Elliot, Jason, and Steven raised their hands again. "Alright, please follow her there. Who would like to investigate the crime scene?" Brandon, Noel, and Oliver raised their hands. "Please follow Cordelia. The rest, follow me to the last known whereabouts, which today is the kitchen." Crime Scene "There must have been a struggle." Brandon said, pointing to the broken beer bottle six inches from the chair. Oliver nodded and examined it. Brandon picked up the rope on the ground near the chair. On it was a little blood on it from Nick's wrists. "There's a weird taste to the beer." Oliver said, putting a little of the beer from the bottom of the bottle into his mouth. "It tastes like.... Nuts." "Huh..." Brandon said, not looking over at Oliver. Instead, he was more focused on the blood stain on the floor slightly above the head of the chair. "There's the blood, the rope, the bottle, and chair. I guess that's everything. Time to head back, I guess." The three nodded and walked back to the foyer. Morgue "There doesn't seem to be any external lacerations," Elliot started. Jason and Steven look at him. "What? I write stories, especially detective stories... Just listen, alright?" The two nodded. "Alright, there are no lacerations on his body, for the killer must have used something else. There's the cloth that was stuffed into his mouth, but that couldn't have killed him." "Then what did?" Steven said, getting impatient. "I'm getting there. On the back of his head, he has a large lump on it, possibly from getting hit there or something. So it's pretty unclear as to how exactly he did die." Elliot said, looking at the two. "I guess that's all then, well. Let's go back." Steven said, heading out the room. "...Good, he's gone. Jason, do you see his skin? It's pinkish, like he got an allergic reaction; and on his chest are more rope burns. The killer might have given Nick an allergic reaction and held him down. The question is, how?" Elliot said. "I don't know, but we better hurry, Steven might get suspicious." Jason said, and Elliot nodded. The two headed back into the foyer. Last Known Whereabouts "I don't see anything important again," Derek said, opening the refrigerator. Inside was only food from the chefs. He closed it and opened the freezer side. There were multiple bottles of beer, and all but one were empty. When Derek opened up the only filled bottle of beer, he could smell the scent of nuts. "How can a beer smell like nuts?" He looked over at Kelly, and she shrugged. Kelly was at the sink, looking at a turkey baster. It had been previously washed out before the three went in. She sighed and moved over to the cabinet, opened it up, and found bottles of oil inside. "This might be important," she said. She motioned for Derek to come over, and showed him the bottles. He opened one up and smelled the same smell from the beer. "Peanut Oil..." He said, looking through the cabinet. He didn't find any others. "I guess we can assume the killer put the oil into the bottles? But how?" Derek said, looking around. "Using the baster from the sink!" Kelly said, but before Derek could respond, the bell rang. Signaling that the investigation time was up. Kelly and Derek grunted, but headed back to the foyer. John was no where to be found when they were leaving. Back at the Foyer "Welcome back, welcome back! I hope you were able to find something useful in your investigation. You will be allowed to discuss among yourselves to get clues from the other rooms." Wilson said, walking out of the room. The three groups gathered again. But close to the end, Elliot and Jason got together. "Alright, for the riddle, you and I work together." Elliot said, and Jason nodded. =Riddle= "Ok, time is up! Now, will you please come together and listen up. For I will only say it once, like always. Oh, wait... I remember the killer had left a recording of the killer's riddle. Listen carefully, because there is more to the riddle, than what is first heard..." Looks like another victim in this game, '' ''hopefully you're not allergic to my name. My name is not what you would think First president and something. Do rethink. Inside you'll find what you're looking for. But of course, only... if you crave for more. Pull, pull, pull. Until you find the truths. But you'll find it. You're all sleuths. Kelly and Oliver "I'm literally clueless again..." Kelly said, looking down. Oliver shrugged and walked around. He frowned, finding nothing. "Guess we should head back?" Oliver, unwanting too, nodded his head and went back to the pool area. Brandon, Noel, and Derek Brandon and Noel, led by Derek, wondered though the house and found nothing. "You got to be..." Brandon said, punching the wall. The three were left clueless and walked back downstairs to the pool area where they met Kelly, Oliver, and Steven. "No luck?" Oliver said, and the three shook their heads. Jason and Elliot "Dining room! I'm sure there's something there!" Jason said. He and Elliot ran to the dining room, but found nothing. Elliot walked over to the kitchen, searching the cabinents. He found the bottle of peanut oil and turned it around. On the back, it read another clue. I see you figured it out the riddle like that. If there's one thing to take off, it'd be my hat. You truly did crack the case, if I must say. With this bottle, you will live another day. "Jason! Over here." Elliot showed him the riddle and Jason knew it right away. He knew exactly how the killer killed Nick. =Stating the Case= One by one, the ten contestants were escorted down to the study, where they stated their case. Elliot was first. "You knew every contestant and something about them, so you knew Nick had an allergy," he said. "...Mr. X." "So you, Steven, took one of the bottles from the freezer and hit Nick on the back of the head," Kelly said. "Steven." Jason said. "Mr. X." Steven said. "Again, John. I know it's you." Brandon said, walking out of the study. =Dinner= Wilson walked in on the group, smiling. “It seems that one of you truly knew their history behind peanuts, and I must say…. Elliot, you truly impressed the killer too. It seems as though you live to see another day. As for the rest of you…. I will now read you how the killer produced the murder, and a few of you will not be happy. Or worse, you might just die of fright,” Wilson said, chuckling. “Please listen closely, ‘Earlier, I, your wonderful killer, grabbed a container of Peanut Oil from the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. Using the baster to put the oil in the beer, I washed out the baster and all but one of his other beers to ensure that the victim took that one. Nick grabbed the beer and sat down at the table. After three or four sips, he began to have a lethal allergic reaction. That’s when I ran up behind him and secured him to the chair with the rope, afterwards stuffing his mouth with a cloth so that he could not cough it back up. Nick struggled to get out and eventually fell backwards, knocking his head on the floor, sealing his fate. I’m sure this sounds nutty but you’re all one tough nut to crack. Cashew next time, Your Killer.’ “My ******* god… The killer is heartless!” Steven said, standing up. “I’m don’t know about the rest of you, but if the killer tries to kill me, he or she will be seeing my fist hit their face. I’ll be the one to personally kill the killer. See you all, I’m going to bed.” He finished his speech and walked out the door. Before anyone could follow, Alice walked around and handed everyone their cards. “Now please open them up, show your fate, and wish to see another day.” Wilson said, looking upon the nine contestants in the room. “Spared… Thank god…” Kelly said, sighing in relief. Brandon, Noel, Jason, Derek, and John repeated her words. Oliver looked down at his card, sighed and opened it. “Scared. Well, it was fun knowing you all.” Oliver said, taking another sip of his wine. “But wait. There’s only one Scared card, shouldn’t there be another?” Kelly said, looking around. Her gaze finally rested upon Steven’s unopened card. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was the other Scared card “Oliver, you might not be next.” Kelly said, and Oliver smiled. “Thank god.” He said, sighing in relief. “Once you’re all done with dinner. Please retire to your rooms for the night; and please do pray to live another day.” Wilson said, looking around the table before he left the room. One by one the group finished and left the table. Except Brandon and Noel, who sat looking at each other before they, too, retired to their rooms. =Next Time= Steven raises the bar above his head and the bar slips. It falls onto Steven, crushing him. Category:Episodes Category:Deces Manor Episodes Category:Patts9009's Fanon